Morning after Christmas
by Saotome Kyuubi
Summary: Morning after Christmas, there's magic in the air, the punch was spiked and wait there's a passed out panda in the living room... RaAk


Disclaimer:

Ranma ½ and all the characters, trademarks etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and their other rightful owners. To sum it up: I don't own Ranma

"spoken"

_-thought-_

**Morning after Christmas.**

Kasumi was staring at the fridge. She didn't really feel like cooking, what with the terrible headache and waves of nausea that were threatening to overcome her. The very non-alcoholic punch she had made for Christmas had definitely been spiked. Her musings were interrupted by another person, Nabiki, wearing a pained expression complete with bleary bloodshot eyes stumbled into the kitchen.

"The punch was spiked?" It was more a statement than a question, followed by a frown "I feel terrible, is there any orange juice in there? It supposedly cures hangover." Kasumi simply nodded and reached for a gallon sized jug of orange juice. She then took two large glasses and filled them nearly to the rim and handed the other glass to Nabiki. Both sisters drank deeply and then simultaneously sighed in relief.

"Ahh that really hit the spot right oneechan?" Nabiki asked. Kasumi simply nodded and took another sip of her juice. "Now then about the punch…" They both fell silent for a moment taking in what they remembered from the night before.

"Daddy and Uncle Saotome probably did it in hopes that… well you know" Kasumi stated in a slightly irritated tone -_When will those two learn to leave Ranma and Akane alone, the bakas… Oh my! Did I really think that?- _

"Those damn morons had to spike the entire punch, I mean it had to be the Uncle Panda because I really didn't notice anything which means he used that weird Umi-sen-ken technique of his… damn fool he should just have spiked Akane's and Ranma's drinks and spare us the hangover" Nabiki went into her 'Ice Queen' mode -_Hmm this demands vengeance, I wonder if Kasumi agrees and I know two others who probably aren't feeling too peachy about now and would be delighted to get even.- _She smirked at the though and said "Hey neechan how bout we take some of that juice with us and go wake up Akane and Ranma and then think of a way to get payback?" Her question was met by a brief nod and an almost evil grin.

Nabiki and Kasumi made their way towards the stairs catching a brief glimpse of the two fathers, still passed out on the living room floor from their own Christmas celebration, blissfully oblivious to the evil glares they were receiving. As the two sisters reached the end of the stairs Nabiki voiced her plan "I say we wake up Akane first, she's grumpy on a normal morning and now… well, as amusing as it would be to watch her pound poor, poor Ranma into the ground I don't think I could take the noise right now"

Kasumi smiled angelically "You are right Nabiki-chan." she replied. They came to Akane's door, knocked softly and entered. The silence that followed was palpable, it stretched for a good minute or two after which the two sisters emerged from the room, softly closed the door and looked at each other with wide eyes. Again the silence continued until a soft "Oh My!" broke it, followed by "Damn it, why didn't I have a camera?"

Kasumi frowned "Nabiki! You will do no such think, it wouldn't be proper."

Nabiki sweat dropped "Chill sis, I was just joking… it's Christmas after all so I might cut a little slack… Good think that Dad and Uncle Saotome are still out." she shook her head bemusedly "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go lie down for a bit" she turned around just as she reached her door "Oh and by the way sis I think it's revenge enough for Daddy and Uncle Saotome if we keep this tidbit of info from them."

With a smirk she vanished into her room leaving Kasumi standing in front of Akane's door -_Maybe I should go lie down too… yes that would do nicely. As for the other thing, well, I'll just wait and see.-_With that she too vanished into her own room.

Ranma groaned. First thing he became aware was a pounding headache -_Sheesh I wonder Akane malleted me again or something?- _Next thing was the fact that his mouth had a foul taste in it -_Hmm tastes almost like what pop's breath smells like when he's been boozing…- _He decided against moving, no way would he let that tomboy fiancée of his to see him like this -_I would never hear the end of it.- _And it was pretty comfortable too. With a sigh of contentment he snuggled little deeper into the bed and the comfo… -_WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE? A BED? I DON'T HAVE A BED… Kami-Sama have mercy on me.-_

With a feeling of dread he cracked open his blue eyes. At first everything was a blur but then he began to make out things. Yes he was without a doubt in Akane's room. He suddenly came very aware of something warm that was snuggled next to him and had in fact wrapped a smaller warm object around his leg and another warm object around his torso. With a mixture of fear and anticipation he turned his gaze towards the warm object and there, to he's delight and terror, was a certain tomboy fiancée of his. -_When she wakes up I'm so dead so I might just as well enjoy this feeling at least once before I die… I wonder if she'll let me write a last letter or something before she creams me with that mallet of hers.-_

His musings were interrupted by several new and intriguing revelations which sent his self preservation instincts screaming and an intangible feeling of joy coursing through him. Fact one: He had only his boxers on. Fact two: Akane wasn't in her pyjamas, instead she was wearing his sleeves white shirt (and hopefully panties though he couldn't tell without copping a feel and he really wasn't the pervert accused of being) with only few strings tied giving him a mind boggling view of her chest, a view that was made even more enticing by the fact that she didn't seem to be wearing a bra. Fact three: She was snuggling onto him and mumbling something that sounded awfully lot like his name. Fact four: She was obviously starting to wake up… -_Yup I'm dead alright, then again she seems comfy so maybe she'll just mallet me from here to the next year.-_

Akane was waking up from a wonderful dream, in which Ranma had declared his undying and eternal love for her and asked her to marry him. She had naturally agreed and the two had been kissing passionately until Ranma had carried her upstairs and they had fallen asleep in each others embrace. -_Oh Ranma… why can't you do that in real life, why can't we fall asleep in each others arms and wake up together?- _She snuggled a little closer to him and took a deep breath inhaling his scent and smiling drowsily -_Silly me I can even smell him, I must still be half asleep. Mmm might as well take advantage of this.- _

She tightened her hold of the 'dream' Ranma and nuzzled her face against the bare strong chest of his 'unreal' fiancé and sighed out "This is so nice, too bad it's only a dream" Her 'dream' cuddling was interrupted by a gentle baritone "Umm Akane… you umm awake?" -_He's trying to wake me. Nooo I don't want to wake up I just want to cuddle a little bit more I… Kami I am awake, it's not a dream and I'm cuddling to the real Ranma… what the hell am I going to do now? hmm maybe a little more cuddling till he tells me off because I'm such an uncute macho tomboy.-_

Akane opened her eyes and was greeted by a sight of a well muscled, bare chest, she blushed slightly when she realized that her cheek was resting against the said chest. Steeling her resolve she let her gaze wander upwards to meet a familiar face with two bright blue eyes that held at the moment a look of mixed curiosity and fear. They locked gazes and just simply stared at each other neither saying a thing and both thinking furiously as to how they had exactly gotten into this situation. Some time later they both spoke at once. "I…" "I…"

They both blushed and resumed staring each others eyes. Akane, feeling bold, broke the suspense that had been building after their initial communication attempt. Blushing slightly she placed her arm back over Ranma's chest and turned her head slightly to get more comfortable, "I don't think we did anything last night…" -_Other than kissing and cuddling and the part where you told me you loved me and asked me to marry you… Kami it wasn't a dream really but how will he feel now? The punch was spiked I just know it so maybe he didn't really mean it- _"…so I'm not going to try and force you into a marriage because of last night" She paused and gathered her courage "That is unless you want to… you know…" by now she was blushing quite profusely and was getting a little anxious as to how the love of her young life would answer.

Ranma tensed, this was certainly not what he had expected. He had considered only two possible outcomes of Akane's impending awakening a) death by malleting or b) Akane feeling merciful and only causing several concussions and broken bones and the like. Not in his life could he have though that not only did Akane continue to cuddle him after waking up and even asking if he wanted to marry her. His memory from the night before was a little hazy but he did remember things. -_Yeah I told her that I love her and that I want to marry her and she even said yes, but we were drunk or something. Damn the meddling fathers this is their doing no doubt.- _He frowned a little -_But we're not drunk now and she's asking if I meant it and is offering a way out if I didn't. Crap I didn't mean it to happen like this…- _deciding on the best course of action the mentally gathered his courage -_...well here goes nothing.-_

Akane felt Ranma remove her arm that she had put around his chest, then proceeded to move her a bit just enough to wiggle out from the bed. She felt her heart sunk -_Akane no baka of course he won't stand around some uncute macho gorilla like tomboy who can't even cook when he has all those other girls. And I gave him a way out of it too I'm such a baka- _Suddenly there was a gentle hand on her face, lifting it to look up to his face "Stay right there" was all that Ranma said before letting go and suddenly vanishing from sight. -_Umi-sen-ken, I wonder why he did that, and why did he want me to wait, could it be that he meant what he said last night… don't get your hopes up girl.-_

After what seemed like hours to the anxious blue haired girl (in reality it was less than five minutes) she was startled out of her reverie by Ranma's sudden appearance. Ranma had in fact been back for more than two minutes, silently hiding in the Umi-sen-ken and watching the girl sitting on her bed. Finally he took a deep breath, it was time to face the music. "Akane" he said "Look we… I… our fathers put something in the punch or some such and well I…"

Akane's face fell -_He's going to brush me off for good.- _a sad "It's okay Ranma I don't want to force you into anything" made Ranma frown

-_Why the hell is she going on about forcing me to do something… damn talk fast Saotome.- _he reached her hand into his "Geeze Akane it's not that it's just that I… Dammit I didn't want to ask you when I, or you for that matter, weren't thinking right… So I'll just" he sunk to his knees and pulled a small box out of nowhere "ask you now… will you, Tendo Akane, marry me…"he opened the box"…not because of some agreement or honour or nothing or because of last night but because well umm…" he mumbled a bit then seemed to straighten a bit -_You can say it be a man-_ "Yeah I want to marry you because I lik… because I love you so there, I'm not good with words but will you?"

Akane was elated to say the least -_He asked me, he asked me, HE ASKED ME- _her eyes moved from the open ring box to the boy kneeling in front of her, locking her gaze into his eyes she very slowly nodded breaking a small smile in the process. She felt rather than saw Ranma move, her hand being lifted and then a cold metal band was slipped into her ring finger. She suddenly grabbed her now official fiancé by his trademark pigtail and pulled his face up to hers. Their first kiss as an engaged couple was quite something, it left them both with a scrunched face and churning stomach. "Blech you taste a lot worse than yesterday" "Eugghh you too… and I felt ill as it was."

That's when she noticed a gallon sized jug of orange juice and two glasses on a platter, pointing at it she asked "Who do you think brought that?" receiving only a shrug in response from Ranma who was busy pouring the juice for them she continued "And what about our fathers?"

Ranma turned offering her a glass of juice with a toothy grin he waved his hand dismissively and gulped down the juice like a man dying of thirst "Aahh that really hit the spot" Akane nodded in agreement as she drank her juice, it did really quench the feeling of thirst that she had and even made her stomach settle down a bit. She handed her glass to Ranma, who placed it on the platter, and then squeal of surprise as Ranma suddenly hopped into the bed and pulled her in his arms.

"Ahh Ranma what if our fathers barge in, we'd be married within the hour" -_Not that I'd mind really, but still- _

He blew into her hair "Relax, they won't be up for six or so hours. When I went to get that ring I decided that I didn't need any distractions so I poked their sleep points and stuff. I mean otherwise they would have barged in waving flags and doing victory dances and yelling something around the lines of 'of course she accepts' and 'the houses will be joined' the bakas" he began to stroke Akane's hair absently "And if you don't mind I'd like to cuddle with my official fiancée for a few moments"

Akane sighed happily and snuggled her head into Ranma's shoulder and then wrapped an arm around his upper body and a leg around his legs.

Certainly it had been a Christmas to remember…

A.N.

Edited the layout 15.02.06 and fixed a bunch of spelling errors and stuff on 13.08.06

Yeah anyways, I kind of cooked this up after waking up on Christmas eve, the punch had been spiked however I knew that as I was the one who spiked it (not in secret or using Umi-sen-ken) and I didn't wake up next to Akane either (I did however wake up next to a soft and cuddly and ah so kawaii dog and yes she's warm too)

Also I haven't written fiction since I was in high school, which was some time after the last ice age so keep that in mind if and when you review this.

Thanks for reading anyhow and merry x-mas and a new year and whatnot


End file.
